Simple mujer
by Raiha Neuya
Summary: Camino por la calle y siento las miradas de las mujeres y, no las culpo soy sexy, pero ella se burla de mi y es irritante, esta vez... la culpo soy demasiado sexy para ser ignorado Sasu/Saku


Konichiwaaa

Konichiwaaa!!

Bueno yo aquí les traigo un one-shot q se me acurrio asi nada mas, algun dia actualizare mi otro fic (inner: eso es verdad) bueno sin mas que decir mis locas ideas

Mundo Alterno

_**SIMPLE MUJER**_

Mi nombre, Sasuke Uchiha mi dedicación, un dueño de la corporación "Uchiha's"(N/A:que original xD) mi familia, muerta mi historia, trágica.

Estas cosas parecen difíciles de creer y son aún más difíciles de contar pero aún asi todo lo que les diré es verdad, todas y cada una de las torturas a las que soy sometido son verdad, ahora mismo estoy caminando sin rumbo fijo y veo a mucha gente que me saluda y a la mayoría ni la conozco, y claro todas son mujeres y de todas las edades y, no las culpo soy sexy, irresistible.

Me acerco hacia un restaurante llamado "Ichikaru" donde uno de mis amigos la mayoría de las veces viene a comer y me invita para…que le pague la cuenta, y en realidad no me importa pagar la cuenta pero digamos que COME COMO CERDO pero eso no es un secreto.

Estoy a un lado de una tienda de ropa para mujeres y todas _como siempre_ se quedan embobadas viendo y, no las culpo soy sexy.Sigo caminado y doy vuelta a la derecha en una calle no muy transitada a esas horas del día (N/A: Ya se imaginarán de que tipo de lugares hablo no?) y veo esos lugares con una mueca, me dan asco, aunque mis "amigos" me han llevado no encuentro diversión alguna en estos lugares.

Al fin veo una salida, pero el problema es que en esta calle ay mucha gente y casi no puedo ni caminar pero las mujeres que me ven se hacen a un lado a ellas y sus acompañantes no importa quienes sean y, no las culpo soy sexy. Llego a un parque donde hay muchos árboles y familias reunidas me quedo observando con nostalgia yo nunca podré tener una familia y no es que no puedo, mi aparato reproductor funciona y funciona muy bien, pero no he encontrado a una mujer que no se interese en mi dinero o algo mas que una noche y, no las culpo soy sexy

Decidó atravesar el parque con la cabeza baja como de costumbre pero algo llamó mi atención.

Es una linda chica, de cabello rosa con unos ojos jade brillantes y un cuerpo nada mal o bueno muy bien. Esta justamente enfrente de mi y parece que esta distraída porque parece no verme, está sentada en una banca sentado muy inocentemente con las manos a los lados y los piernas cruzadas... PERO RAYOS por que no me voltea a ver, creo que llevo demasiado tiempo viedola como para que no se dé cuenta lo he decidido iré a subanca y me sentaré a un lado, mientras camino siento como la adrenalina o la rabia o lo que sea esta a tope de fuerza. Ginalmente llego y me siento al otro extremo de la banca, ella parece pensativa o perdida tal era por eso que no me veía.

Me voy acercando poco a poco y me detengo de golpe cuando la veo que voltea:

-Me podría decir que hora es?- me preguntó, no me iba a rehusar asi que saque mi celular

-Las 2:30- le contesté

-Gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Como te llamas?- tal vez fui directo pero supongo que estuvo bien, ahora que veo que frunces el ceño veo que cometí un error- sólo es para hacer platica, estopy algo aburrido y no puedo platicar con nadie- parece que te tragaste mis palabras porque sonreiste de nuevo

-No creo que sea prudente decir mi nombre a un desconocido- me respondió- oh disculpa me tengo que ir- oh si se tiene que...COMO!? si ni me dijo su nombre.

-Hmp, como sea- dije claramente molesto, apenas hablaba conmigo y luego ya se iba y ni siquiera me dijo lo que quería saber, pero que le pasa- te puedo acompañar a donde vayas

-Eso sería un abuso de mi parte- pareces meditar tu respuesta-

-NO- le respondí casi inmediatamente- es decir no importa, tengo trabajo pero no me haría mal acompañar a una hermosa mujer

-Pues en ese caso no debería de tomarse la molestia, mejor me voy sola- que tipo de respuesta fue esa, yo Sasuke Uchiha le he dicho un halago a una mujer y ella sólo lo ignoró

-¡Pues bien!, si se quiere ir sola vallase, yo sola quería saber que llegara bien a su destino, parece alguien muy linda, sexy e inocente para saberse cuidar sola- en ese momento me di cuenta de la que había dicho, pero era demasiado tarde lo hecho hecho esta

-Prefiero caminar sola que con un estupido pervertido mañoso como usted- se levantó de la banca y empezó a caminar, a esas alturas ya todas las personas del parque se nos habían quedado viendo y diciendo cosas como "que tipo de problemas tienes esa pareja" " recuerdas amor cuando nos peleabamos" no recuerdo cual fue el mometno exacto cuando las parejas habian empezado a besarse y los niños presentes a casi vomitar, lo unico que me importaba era mi orgullo y esa mujer cualquiera que lo habia herido. Como 1 minuto despues del verrinche que hizo ella se lanzó mis rodillas, no la culpo, soy sexy.

Finge que me conoces dijo u ordeno yo no esperaba que me besara es mas, al principio ella era la que movia sus labios, pero no abria su boca, era un beso fingido, mas yo no queria eso.

Mordi su labio inferior y ella abrio inconcientemente su boca dejandole el paso a mi lengua, pero corto el beso

¿Que te sucede?

Es que te conozco demasiado bien ¿ o no? fruncio el ceño y se bajo de mis rodillas

Gracias por tu "ayuda" se limito a decir solo querçia que un tipo no me molestara

Tsk, eso no tienes por que decirmelo la mire con un cierto dejo de lujuria y rabia sólo dame mi premio después de decir eso me lanze hacia ella pero sólo encontré el duro piso.

Disculpe señor, ¿lo conozco?

Hace unos momentos

Oh, mi memoia es mala tendrá que disculparme

Lo haré, pero te costará

Bien se empezó a acercar a mi y cuando nuestros labios casi se rozan abri mis ojos para contenplarla antes de besarla pero para mi sorpresa era otra chava de cabello rojo y gafas (N/A: Karin)

Si amorsito, ven la empuje y busque con la mirada a la mujer cualquiera esa, me las iba a pagar, se estab riendo de mi Ahora que lo pienso cambiare mi forma de pensar LA CULPO soy demasiado sexy para que se ria de miy me deje sin mi beso.

Si no me querías besar, sólo lo hubieras dicho le dije y baje mi cabeza e hize como si me hubiera deprimido, pero hasta un perro habría sabido que estaba acutuando, pero ella era un simple mujer y no sabía que mentía.

!ESPERA¡ grito ella cunado estuve algo lejos de ese lugar, lo medite y ahora que lo pienso ella que es una simple mujer podría ser algo más...

* * *

¿Gusto?

¿REVIEWS?

ONEGAI

Lo se PESIMA imaginacion


End file.
